Take Me Home
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Jane and Kurt first day back to work after getting together. Patterson has an open and honesty conversation with Weller about Jane's heart and Kurt makes a proposition to Jane that will change their lives. Jeller all the way. Set after season 2 finale.


**A/N:** Hi! This is not a mirage! This is my second fic on a very short time. I guess all the promos and spoilers inspired me. Also... ONLY NINE DAYS UNTIL OUR SHOW IS BACK! FINALLY! I hope you guys like this one! I'll still reply to the reviews from Ask Me Your Questions. You guys are awesome. Thank you!

A special thanks to my beta reader and Blindspot partner Thaís. I love you!

Title from Jess Glynne's song Take Me Home.

 **Set some days after season 2 finale.**

* * *

 **Take Me Home  
**

 _Every minute gets easier  
The more you talk to me  
You rationalize my darkest thoughts  
Yeah you, set them free_

 _Came to you with a broken faith  
Gave me more than a hand to hold  
Caught before I hit the ground  
Tell me I'm safe, you've got me now_

 _Would you take the wheel  
If I lose control?  
If I'm lying here  
Will you take me home?_

 _Take Me Home - Jess Glynne_

* * *

Jane felt equally nervous and excited as she rode the FBI elevator for the first time since telling Kurt where she wanted to be and that she loved him. In fact, after her confession in his hallway, they hadn't spent one second apart.

They just had four much earned days off. Four heavenly days when their phones didn't ring, nor the world was on the verge of ending. Four days to themselves, and their love, and their love _making_. She sighed as remembered all those moments and how she wished they hadn't ended so quickly.

Now they were back and she had no idea how their work dynamic would change now that they were together, or where she was supposed to go after work today – her safe house or back to his apartment? - or how she was supposed to spend _eight_ hours restraining herself from touching him when that's all she'd done the last few days.

"Jane? Are you okay?"

It was his voice that brought her back, his hand quickly grabbing hers, squeezing it and letting it go.

She looked up at him, instantly feeling better, her lips curving up into a small smile.

"I'm fine. I just…" – _Wished we had more time that was just us._

"I know."

He smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to press the button that would take them back to the parking lot so they could get out of there and go back to being just them.

"We'll have more time later, I promise." – He winked as she blushed.

"I'll hold you to that." – Jane said quietly as the doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator.

Even if everybody tried to be discreet, the pair felt all eyes on them. Jane was pretty sure her face was all red and with a quick sideways glance at Weller, their eyes locked for a second and she almost laughed when she saw him shaking his head. He knew it was his fault. It was him who declared himself to her with the comms still open.

She stopped at her desk and watched as he went on to his office. On his way there, he looked over his shoulder once at her, his eyes full of promises and they had a whole silent conversation. Then he turned back and reached his door.

She was almost sitting on her chair when Patterson's voice reached her.

"Jane!" – The blonde analyst was suddenly in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi, Patterson." – Jane hugged her back tight. She would always appreciate everything the other woman had done for her.

"I'm really glad we are all back." – Patterson stepped back and sat on the edge of Jane's desk. She looked over at Weller's office, seeing him already behind his desk, some papers in front of him and then back at Jane. – "So… how were your days off?"

Jane followed Patterson's previous line of sight and couldn't contain the smile from appearing on her face. Kurt was already concentrating hard on some document, the whole world ceasing to exist as he focused on his job. She was lost in him until her friend cleared her throat.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah. It was really good."

Assuming a more serious expression, Patterson hopped off Jane's desk and before departing, she put a hand on the other woman's arm.

"You two deserve all the happiness you can find and I'm really, really glad you found it together."

Jane's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I'll see you later, Jane."

The blonde had barely taken three steps away towards her lab when Jane's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Patterson!" – Their eyes met and held. – "Thank you for…" – Jane shrugged, not really finding the exact words to convey what the other's actions meant to her. – "For everything."

"That's what friends are for, Jane."

Jane nodded, feeling once again blessed for finding these people and calling them not only friends, but family.

* * *

It's been two hours since they'd gotten there and his neck was already killing him. It was so much reports to read and to write it was times like these he remembered why he never wanted a desk job in the first place.

Lifting his head and massaging his nape, his eyes were inevitable drawn to her. She was in her chair and Zapata was beside her, both of them looking at something in Jane's computer screen. One second later, they were bursting into laughter and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jane so happy.

There was no one who deserved to laugh more than she did.

He was so distracted he didn't notice Patterson entering his office and stopping in front of his desk.

"I was almost afraid you wouldn't listen to me."

His eyes snapped to her, not expecting anyone to catch him drooling over Jane.

"What?"

"I told you that if you had something to say to her, you should say it. Part of me was terrified you'd let her go without her knowing how you felt."

"I almost did."

"You are an idiot, Weller." – Patterson sighed and dropped on one of the chairs.

"I can still fire you, you know?" – Kurt grumbled but there was no heat in his voice. They both knew he would never do it.

"Jane is the best thing that ever happened to you." – He was struck speechless by her honesty. – "And I can't believe you almost let her go because you are too stubborn to say anything."

"I was afraid she didn't feel the same way."

"Bullshit, Weller." – His eyes widened and his mouth opened at her choice of words. – "Jane wears her heart on her eyes. She always has. You knew _exactly_ how she felt. You just weren't sure she'd choose to stay here despite of it."

She didn't need to list every reason Jane had to leave, including the ones he was responsible for.

His face fell as the things he did to Jane passed through his mind. He'd treated her horribly and he doubted he would ever forgive himself.

"I'm sorry." – Patterson's voice snapped him out of his dark thoughts. – "I didn't mean to,"

"It's fine. And you are right." – He admitted, his eyes drifting to Jane and back to his friend. – "I was terrified she would pack her things and leave. I had absolutely no idea if anything I said would make a difference."

"But it did." – Patterson smiled, scooting her chair closer to his desk. – "She doesn't hold anything over you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah." – He opened a little smile, eyes focusing once again on Jane. This time, as she pretended to watch Zapata return to her workstation, she stole a glance at his office. Their eyes connected for a brief second, a tiny smile flickering on her face. – "She is just…" – He trailed off, not sure how to describe the woman who was everything to him without sounding too sappy.

As Patterson watched him watching Jane, she couldn't be happier for him. They'd known each other for many years now and she had never seen him look at another woman – or any other person, for that matter - the way he looked at Jane. Nor she'd ever seen him look so happy. There was also a light in his eyes that's never been there before.

"Jane is the strongest person I know but," – She stopped, waiting for Weller to concentrate on her. Her pause had him raising his eyebrow and looking at her. – "She also has the softest of hearts. Don't you _dare_ breaking it, Weller because if you do, I swear to God I'm going to make your life a living Hell."

He tried hard to look stern after her threat but he was pretty sure his face was showing his gratitude for the way she was looking out for Jane. God knew Patterson had been the only one in her corner when she returned to the FBI and he was glad she was there again now.

"I won't." – He'd die before he intentionally broke her heart again.

Of course there would be bumps along the way but they'd navigate it together.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. When Patterson was satisfied her warning had been received, she got up, ready to go back to her lab.

"You only came here to threaten me?" – He joked, also getting up. It was almost lunch time and he couldn't wait to have a moment alone with Jane.

Patterson stopped mid way to the door and she took some steps back in his direction.

"Yes. Jane's been through hell in the short time I know her. And I can only imagine what she'd been through before, in her other life. The list of heartbreaking things she carries with her is horribly long and I really don't want you to be another bullet point there. Make this right, Weller." – One of her hands reached out and touched his arm, lightly squeezing it. – "I know you aren't too good at communicating but you have this amazing woman that for some reason is crazy about you. She loves you and the only reason she decided to stay is because of you. So please, _please_ , don't hold back and just talk to her, say things to her. Speak from your heart. God knows I regret all the things I never said because I thought I had time."

She didn't need to tell him who she was talking about. He knew. And not telling David she loved him and that she wanted to spend their lives together would always be her biggest regret.

Having said everything she wanted, Patterson patted his arm and got out of his office, leaving a speechless Kurt Weller behind. Message delivered, she guessed.

* * *

Kurt ended up intercepted on his way to Jane's desk. Hirst arrived just as he was going to ask Jane to have lunch with him and the Director requested a meeting in his office. It lasted four hours, going well into the afternoon and the whole time Patterson's words were on his mind.

He _was_ bad at communicating. One year with him and Allie got tired of his closed off attitude. He didn't think he ever told her he loved her. But with Jane… everything was different since the beginning. She had found a way to tear down his walls from day one. And he would never forget the way he first told her he loved her, for literally everyone to hear.

All of this only told him it would be different this time. It _had_ to be because losing Jane was _not_ an option. Never would be.

He'd make sure of that.

* * *

Jane looked at the clock for the thousandth time. It was almost 7 p.m. and Kurt was still inside his office. They barely talked during the day since he was with Hirst and some other important people from the Bureau most of the time.

She was wondering if she should go talk to him and ask when he intended to leave or if she should leave alone and go straight to her safe house. Would he assume that if she waited for him it meant she wanted to go back to his apartment? Because even if she did, she definitely didn't want to pressure him or make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

She was still debating this inside her head when she caught a movement from the corner of her eye. Kurt was standing up and gathering his things. Was he leaving? Would he offer her a ride? Would they have dinner together? She really hoped so.

She remained on her chair, pretending to read something on her computer.

"Hey." – He stopped by her side and she lifted her head, a smile welcoming him. – "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

She shut off her computer and took her phone, ready to leave this place for the day and hopefully enjoy the rest of the night by his side.

She led the way to the elevator and they silently waited for it to arrive. Glancing quickly at him, she noticed he seemed nervous. Was he asking himself the same things she was? Did Hirst say something that was making him change his mind about them? She didn't exactly help his career with her past as Remi.

"Jane?"

She was so lost in her own mind she didn't see that the elevator was on their floor. They both stepped inside and Kurt pressed the button to the parking lot.

"Are you hungry?" – He asked quietly, noticing her mood had shifted while they were waiting for the elevator. Had he already screwed this up?

"Yes." – She was starving while she was waiting for him but now, she wasn't as much.

Her answer didn't sound so convincing to him but he didn't care. Her days of skipping meals and not taking care of herself were done.

"What do you say we order some take out on the way to my apartment?"

She looked at him, brightening up at the prospect of actually spending the night with him. Maybe he was not regretting all of this after all. She smiled and nodded, giving him her answer.

They walked to the car side by side, his hand itching to take hers and lace their fingers together. Their eyes met and she threw him a lopsided shy smile, telling him she was thinking of the same thing.

She was making her way around the SUV to the passenger side when she felt his hand on her arm, turning her around and pushing her against the car. His hands were on her hair and his mouth was on hers before she could even fully process that Kurt I Don't Show My Emotions Weller was kissing her senseless in the parking lot of the FBI.

She returned his kiss, her tongue invading his mouth to find and battle his. He took another step forward, his whole body pressing against hers and making her moan. It was the sound that made him stop and he took a hasty step back, letting go of her as fast as he had grabbed her.

She laughed, loving how the always composed Weller looked so disoriented.

"Are you okay?" – She asked, not moving, afraid her legs would give out after the way he had kissed her.

"God, Jane." – He looked around, making sure no one had caught them. – "You drive me crazy."

She only laughed harder.

"So this is my fault now?" – She asked in a teasing voice.

"Absolutely." – He growled and started to go back to his side of the car. – "Get in before I do something like that again and someone sees us."

She did, not wanting to waste any more time on that building. She wanted more of his kisses, more of his touch and couldn't wait to get to his apartment.

* * *

The feeling of arriving at Kurt's apartment after a long day of work instead of her empty safe house was incredible. It hit her in that moment how her life would be different from now on.

She didn't have to worry about Sandstorm lurking in the shadows, ready to attack and kill her. She didn't have to leave work and go home alone anymore. She didn't have to find an excuse to spend time with Kurt after work during the week. And on the weekends, she'd have him all to herself and they could do amazing things together, like maybe visit places she always wanted to go but didn't have the time or the desire to do it alone.

She didn't know if she deserved this life she was getting but she vowed to herself to make the most of it.

"Why are you smiling?" – He was in front of her in the middle of the living room where she had stopped without even noticing.

She took the step needed to be right into his personal space, her arms going around his neck. His hands automatically drifted to her hips, holding her close.

"Because I'm happy." – She said simply, letting her eyes show him the truth of her words.

Kurt felt his heart bursting with joy. Her smile had always been a rare thing to see but since they've stopped Sandstorm and spent all of their time together days ago, he'd seen more and more of it.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, Jane." – He whispered to her, Patterson's words immediately coming to mind.

 _Jane's been through hell in the short time I know her. And I can only imagine what she'd been through before, in her other life. The list of heartbreaking things she carries with her is horribly long._

"We both do." – She echoed his words from the plane back to him.

"I'm happy too, you know?" – She titled her head to the side, sensing he was going to say more. One of his hands came up and caressed her on the cheek. _Speak from your heart._ – "And that's all because of you."

"Yeah?" – She was looking at him with so much happiness in her eyes that he felt like his heart was going to explode.

 _Say things to her._

"I love you so much, Jane." – The words came effortlessly as if his heart had been waiting his whole life for her and now it could finally speak freely.

"I love you too, Kurt. Very, very much."

They leaned forward at the same time, meeting haflway in a tender and sweet kiss. Time slowed down as the two of them enjoyed the moment together without fear of getting caught or interrupted.

"I thought you were hungry." – Kurt muttered against her mouth, feeling her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"I _am_." – She said suggestively, quickly working on his buttons.

In a sudden move, he took her in his arms, one arm behind her knees, another behind her back and carried her to his bedroom.

They had dinner only after a long time.

* * *

After brushing his teeth, he thought he was going to find her curled up in her side of the bed but as he came out of the bathroom, she was nowhere to be seen.

He went to the living room in search of her and finally found her on the balcony, her back to him. He silently slid the door open and stopped directly behind her, his arms encasing her and his hands resting on the protective rail in front of them.

"Hey. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is perfect, Kurt." – She snuggled closer to him. – "I was just appreciating the view. You can't ever get tired of it, can you? It's beautiful."

She'd loved his balcony ever since she stepped on it for the first time on their second day together.

"It is." – One of his hands left the rail and ended up on her stomach. – "I usually come here to think. And when I do that, it's mostly about you."

She chuckled, imagining him in this place, thinking of her with the whole NYC in front of him.

"Did you ever think one day we'd be together in this place?"- She turned around, her arms coming up to circle his neck. – "Like this?"

"I dreamed about it. About having you here in my arms and kissing you right on this spot."

"You did?"

"Thousands of times."

She smiled shyly, averting her eyes from his intense stare. She shifted, once again facing their wonderful view.

"This is a nice change from the lack of view of my safe house."- It was a simple statement and he knew she didn't mean anything by it but it broke his heart that she would never see her safe house as a home and would always refer to it as what it was: just a safe house.

There was one thing he could do about that…

 _Make this right, Weller._

"Speaking of your safe house," – He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him again. He had to see her when he uttered his next words. – "What do you say we return it to the FBI and you can come and live here? You'd have this view you love so much whenever you want."

Her eyes widened as he spoke, her mouth opening but not a sound coming out.

"What?" – She ultimately asked. Surely she'd heard him wrong. Mr. Choosy couldn't be proposing what she thought he was.

"Move in with me, Jane."

He waited anxiously as she processed his request. What is it too soon? Too much? Was she not ready for this next step?

"Yes." – She interrupted his train of thought, her voice sure and her eyes sparkling. – "I'd love to live with you, Kurt." – Her voice broke in the end, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't even phantom the idea of finally having a place to call home.

A place with Kurt Weller, the love of her life.

He hugged her tight, also not quite believing what was going on. Now he'd get to wake up with her in his arms every day. He'd be able to cook for her all of their meals. And they'd come and go to work together.

 _Together._

"Thank you." – She whispered, kissing him on his cheek.

He shook his head, his hands framing her face.

"Thank _you_ , Jane."

They made love for the second time that night on the floor of the balcony she loved so much and that had just changed their entire lives.

Later, as he held her in his arms in _their_ bed, he couldn't help but imagine Patterson's reaction to this news. He was going to tell her it would be his mission to give Jane a list of wonderful and happy memories to make her forget all of her heart breaks.

Today had just been another bullet point on this new list.

And he couldn't wait to keep adding more.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
